


Brave Soldier Boy

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: Written for the rare pair prompt: Hurt/Comfort.  Story of Lu Ten's survival and Iroh's discovery of that years after the end of the war.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReviewGuest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewGuest/gifts).



> Story was prompted by thereviewguest on Tumblr asking me "which ideas do you want to write, but haven't written yet." One of my answers was a Lu Ten survives fic, but I hadn't had the right idea yet. Between his ask to keep the idea fresh and the rare pair prompt hurt/comfort, this is the result.

“Hey, Lu Ten! Morning patrol tomorrow!”

“I’ll be there!”

Turning and exchanging pleasantries with the guards, he walked into his father’s tent and bowed, forming the flame with his hands.

“Hello, father.”

“Lu Ten, my son.” Iroh’s eyes swept over him. “How are you?”

“Well, father. Finally, the end of the war is in sight.”

A general to Iroh’s left interjected, “It would go a lot faster if we burned the Agricultural district.”

Iroh shook his head. “No, I made an agreement with the Earth Kingdom. We control a 3 mile front inside the zone, get all the crops there and a dead zone of smoothed earth around the inner wall in exchange for not burning the crops and allowing starvation rations to enter the city.”

The general snarled, “We should kill them all!”

Iroh sneered, “Why, so I can rule over the ashes? Those are my future subjects and I will not slaughter them senselessly. You are dismissed. Return to your legion.”

The general bowed sharply and departed. Lu Ten stepped forward. “Father, this actually presents us with an opportunity.”

Iroh studied the Pai Sho and slowly turned over the Dragon-tooth flower tile studying it. “How so?”

“Offer a generous peace settlement now. We can redraw the borders, shrinking the Earth Kingdom vastly and expanding our colonial reach while permitting their culture to survive in a weakened state.”

Iroh snorted. “You sound too much like…” his voice choked up, unable to say her name.

“Like mom?” Lu Ten nodded. “It’s no secret she disliked the war and wanted peace. We’ve driven the Earth Kingdom back on nearly front. Permit them to surrender with dignity and preserve some aspects of their culture so that we can study it.”

“No. There is no point in preserving inferior cultures. We have a duty to spread civilization across the world.”

Lu Ten lifted the tent flap and looked upon the massive city of Ba Sing Se. “Right, because a culture that can build the largest city in the world desperately needs to be civilized.”

“You’re still grieving your mother, so I will forgive your foolishness.”

“It’s been a year, father. I may still be grieving as are you, but my words are clear. Let’s save the lives of our soldiers. Let’s go home and begin truly rebuilding our culture and the colonies, rather than standing on a war footing for who knows how many more years!”

“Silence! You are the heir to the crown prince of the Fire Nation and it is your duty to spread our civilization to the world!”

“AND it would so much flaming easier to do that without a war! All we’re spreading is fire and death.”

“Fire must burn away the dead wood so that new life can blossom.”

“At this point, we’re far past burning dead wood. This is a conflagration burning out of control and heading to our cities. We need to extinguish it before it consumes us as well.”

“Silence. I have tolerated this weakness for far too long. Your views will weaken the nation and lead us into ruin.”

Lu Ten opened his mouth to protest, but Iroh lifted his hand in an imperious gesture for silence.

“You have a morning patrol tomorrow?”

Lu Ten nodded.

“You should retire and get some sleep. We will speak no more of this and I’ll deal with your attitude tomorrow.” Iroh waved his hand, dismissing Lu Ten.

Lu Ten bowed, “Good night, Father.” Iroh nodded shortly and Lu Ten strode away into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Lifen was buried in her dugout, staring at the approaching patrol. The troops were laughing and joking as they strolled along, thinking they were far enough from the front to be safe. Buni tapped Lifen on the shoulder and whispered, “Hey, what do you know, that anonymous tip was right.”

Nodding, Lifen sent a soft tremor through the ground. Two soft reply tremors alerted her that the rest of the ambush team was ready and waiting for her signal. Glancing back at her team, she whispered “In 3..2..1..”

* * *

Lu Ten grinned as he casually threw the barb back at his friend and his team snickered at the friendly insults being traded. Suddenly earth erupted on three sides as earthbenders launched an attack. Lu Ten snarled, his good mood dissipating as he grabbed the rocket off his belt and lit it before throwing it in the air. It launched straight up, trailing red and gold smoke alerting the camp that they were under attack. Lu Ten dodged three rocks thrown at him and knocked a charging earthbender unconscious with a perfectly thrown punch. Suddenly his legs were swept out from under him and he landed heavily with a Fire Nation soldier atop him holding a rock. “Your views will weaken the nation and must be rooted out before they poison the minds of our people. Good-bye, Lu Te-“ The rock suddenly leapt out of his hand, smashed through the assassin’s neck, and then Lu Ten saw a female earthbender land atop both his and the assassin’s bodies before the earth opened below him and he fell.

Lifen rode the two bodies down into the earth before she created a small cavern and sealed the path to the surface. Lifting a glowing rock, she hauled the corpse off to see who he had tried to kill. Freed from the weight of the corpse, the soldier leapt to his feet and lit a small flame in his hands.

“Who are you?” Both of them spoke at once.

They glared at each other before Lu Ten shrugged, “I’m Prince Lu Ten of the Fire nation, 2nd in line to the Dragon throne.

“Lt. Lifen, Terra Team. Why did he try to kill you?”

Lu Ten glanced at the corpse and exhaled. “Based on what he said… I think my father sent him. I’ll need to go on the run.”

Lt. Lifen’s eyes raked over his body and then the corpse.

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?”

“Take off your armor, clothes, anything that can identify you.” She knelt and began stripping the corpse. Lu Ten quickly shed his uniform and dressed himself in the common uniform. After he finished, he helped her dress the corpse in his uniform before standing back as Lifen demolished the body, leaving the dented armor as the only thing that would identify Lu Ten. Stomping her foot, the corpse shot up to just below the surface. Turning to Lu Ten, she ordered, “Follow me and give me a few good reasons why I shouldn’t turn you over to the Dai Li.” Lu Ten nodded and as his story spilled out, Lt. Lifen found herself softening towards the prince. Her father was getting old and his mid-ring restaurant could use a new server. Her father’s partner was a retired earthbender as well, dropping him off there would keep him contained and watched by two veterans and if he tried anything, they could hold their own until the Dai Li arrived from their field office down the street. She shook her head, already anticipating her mother’s voice saying that she couldn’t rescue every lost turtleduck that she came across, but by granite, she was going to give it her best shot.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBH more hurt, but a hopeful ending. Set four years after the war; Zuko and Mai have amicably split in this AU.

Zuko and Iroh were walking through the city streets of Ba Sing Se, heading to the mid-ring.

“Why are we going to the mid-ring again, Uncle?”

“Zuko, could you not just enjoy the walk with your uncle?”

“The gardens were pleasant and closer.”

“Ah, true, but here you can find the hustle and bustle of the city…”

“Uncle.”

“Fine, Zuko. We’re meeting my tea supplier here. He’s a mid-ringer with a well-run shop and sources the best white dragon leaves. Absolute perfection.”

“Is that what you mixed up in the forest?”

“Ah, yes. Best not to mention that.” Iroh winked and opened the door to the store.

A wizened old man grinned at him from over the shoulder of a young woman. “Be with you in just a minute! Just let me finish with my customer here.” Returning his attention to the woman in front of him, he finished counting the change, “Pleasure doing business with you as always. Do tell your boss that I always appreciate visits from such lovely ladies as yourself.”

“Such a charmer. The supplies will be delivered?”

“Tomorrow morning as promised.”

She nodded, “Thank you, Zu-Shi.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes, the voice sounded familiar for some reason and the woman turned. Both their eyes widened.

“LEE?!?”

“JIN?!?”

Iroh clapped his hands, “Well, I’ll leave you two to catch up. Zu-Shi, my friend, how are you?”

Jin smiled at Zuko, “Um, hi. How have you been?”

Zuko exhaled. “Busy. Very busy.”

“I’m sure. Are you still helping Mushi in the Upper ring? My father returned from the war and his new business was so successful, we were able to get a new home in the mid ring.”

“Well, it’s a long story, but my name isn’t Lee…”

“Oh, and let me guess, you’re not a circus performer either?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as Jin laughed. “Relax, I knew that already. I still don’t know that much about you, but I’d love to learn more. Technically, I’m still on the clock, but would you like to come to my job? I work at a restaurant that has tea as good as yours, Mushi.”

“Tea as good as mine? We must go try this out, nephew.”

“Your order?”

“Already scheduled for delivery and the new blend is purchased as well. Lead on, Jin.”

Iroh hung back, watching Jin chatter away to Zuko and Zuko making a few awkward stilted replies. Striding up to the Laughing Badgermole, they walked in and Jin directed them to a private room. 

“Room 3 is taken! I’ll serve it!” She called out to the woman manning the counter. Taking their order, she slipped out to head to the kitchen. Sliding the door closed, she walked away, but before Zuko could say anything, a four year old opened the door and walked in. “Hi, welcome to the Laffing badgmole. Can I get you any fing to drwink?”

Both men smiled and a woman appeared behind the boy. “Yogan, you know you’re not supposed to serve the guests without an adult present. I’m sorry. Is someone taking care of you?”

Iroh nodded, “Yes, Jin is taking care of us, thank you.”

She studied Iroh, “I’m sorry, you look and sound familiar. Have we met?”

Iroh shook his head, “It’s possible, but I’ve been busy in the Upper Ring.” 

She shook her head, “There’s something familiar…”

The boy piped up, “You look nice. Can you be my grandpa? I only have one and my friend has two.”

Iroh smiled, but his eyes were fixed on the woman as recognition flashed through her eyes. She pasted a cheery smile on her face. “Yogan, let’s go.”

Just then a man entered the room, cheerfully exclaiming, “So Jin brought fr-“ The tray tumbled from his hands, just missing Yogan as the woman earthbended the boy out of the room and threw up a wall. The couple took defensive stances and Iroh’s heart broke at the man’s first instinct of defense. 

“Lu Ten?”

“Surprised to see me, Iroh? I’m not that easy to kill.”

“How did you live? The ambush killed the entire patrol.”

“I bet. No witnesses, just the weak boy out of your hair for good.”

Iroh blinked at his son’s obvious hostility. “I think I’m missing something.” Iroh said, noting Zuko moving to his side and into a defensive position. 

“I’d think if you gave the order to kill your only son, you’d have the courage to own your orders and not deny it.”

Iroh gasped softly and staggered back, sitting in the chair. “You think… that I gave the order to kill you? My only son?”

Lu Ten snorted, “You called me weak in our last conversation and the next morning, a Fire Nation assassin had me pinned on the ground mocking my ‘weakness’? Yeah, I’m sure that’s just a coincidence, _dar’buir_.” 

Hearing the old Fire Nation tongue for a legal disownment of a father by a son brought a fresh wave of grief through Iroh even as he attempted to defend himself, “I would never kill you! Yes, I was misguided then and believed you weak, but you were my SON! I planned to send you back to the Royal Academy for more… well, I would have considered it education even if I recognize it now as propaganda, but kill you… no. That never entered my mind.”

Lu Ten narrowed his eyes, “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Believe me.” Zuko stepped forward and Lu Ten looked at him for the first time and did a double take.

“Wait, the little turtle-duck grew up! Last I saw you were 8?”

“Yeah. It’s been a long time.”

Lu Ten raked his eyes over Zuko’s scars and the signet ring on his hand. “So it has…” Gesturing at Iroh, he asked Zuko, “Do you trust him?”

“With my life.” Zuko’s voice rang out without hesitation. Lu Ten relaxed fractionally while Lifen stayed tense. 

“Who’s the bodyguard?” Lifen asked Lu Ten. 

He chuckled, “That’s my cousin, Zuko.” Lifen softened slightly and inclined her head in a polite bow, but remained at the ready.

Iroh looked at his son through tear-filled eyes, “All these years… You hid because you thought I ordered your death?”

Lu Ten nodded. 

Zuko shook his head. “He gave up the siege because of his grief for you, journeyed into the spirit world looking for you, and changed the world by teaching myself and others the way of balance.”

Lu Ten sucked in his breath, “Balance between nations?”

Zuko studied the incredulous look Lu Ten was giving Iroh. “Yeah, you want the whole lecture? Fire is the element of power, Earth is substance, Air is freedom-”

“And water is change.” Lu Ten cut in. “If you draw knowledge from only one place…”

“It becomes rigid and stale.” Iroh finished in a mournful tone. “It took me far too many years and what I believed were two deaths to open my eyes to what your mother tried to teach me.”

Lu Ten glanced at his wife and gestured towards the wall, silently asking her to lower it. Sitting down, he met Iroh’s gaze directly, “Just so we’re clear, it will take more than one conversation for me to trust you.”

“I understand.”

“This is my wife, Lifen and this little badgermole” Lu Ten snagged his child as he ran back in and sat him down on his lap, “is my son, Yogan.” Smiling down at his son, “Yogan, this is your Uncle Zuko, he’s my cousin.”

Iroh smiled as Yogan politely waved at Zuko before Lu Ten continued, “and this is Iroh.” There was a heavy pause as both men locked eyes with each other as Lu Ten made his decision, “My father and your grandfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Quick world-building notes: Dar'buir comes from the Mandalorian term of children disowning parents in the Republic Commando series; According to the almighty and infallible google, Yogan is Japanese for lava.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
